Pleasuring You, Pleasuring Myself
by Skadiyoko
Summary: Lovino wants to try something new. Arthur agrees with a not so surprising amount of fervor.


Plotlines? Hah! I laugh in the face of plotlines: HAHAHAHA.

Yes this is ABOVEverse, and it's set in the very distant future

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Arthur's hand stilled, the charcoal in his grip pressing harder against the thick paper than he intended. Green met brown, and a befuddled expression marred his face. Laying on the couch diagonal from him was his boyfriend. A blush dusted his cheeks, but did not deter him from staring straight at him. The Briton was honestly speechless, their sex life having been vanilla from the beginning. Not that he had any qualms about kinks, but this was so out of the blue.

Setting his supplies on the table, he leaned forward and rested his arms across his knees. "What's this now?"

Fidgeting, he picking at his nails and broke eye contact to look in the general vicinity of the artist's cheek or ear. Lovino's lips were glued in a line, and Arthur could read these little actions as meaning he was having trouble talking. His throat was closing up, and the man watched his Adam's apple bob frantically as it tried to fix the problem. "I just.. want you to... you know..."

Reaching out, the blonde took a tan hand. "I know what you mean, love, but you understand this is quite sudden?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while... but I just could never get the nerve to bring it up..." he mumbled, now studying their entwined fingers.

"All right." He lay a kiss on the back of his hand. "I have no qualms with doing this."

Lovino glanced at him, lips quirking into a frown. "Really?"

"Really," he laughed. "I like this kind of stuff. I never said anything before because I didn't want you to think I didn't like what we've been doing. Because I do." Sliding off of the chair, Arthur kneeled and nuzzled into Lovino's neck, kissing it. "I enjoy it very much."

Heat came off in waves from the brunette's face, and he smirked. "I have an idea. Stay here, and don't come back until I call, okay?"

"Wait, we're doing it now?!" he squeaked, backing away with a disbelieving visage.

"You've got the thought in me head, and I can't get it out. We're doing it now." With that, he gave Lovino a chaste kiss to the lips, and stood. "I won't be too long."

Walking down the short hall, he slipped into the bathroom to wash up a bit. His hands were black with charcoal, and that probably wasn't something you should rub on your dick. When he was done the artist crossed to their room and padded to the bed. Falling to the floor, he extended his arm and felt around until he bumped into his suitcase. Pulling it out, he smirked a little and set it on the bed.

Unclasping it, he gazed fondly at the items laying neatly inside. The sexy clothing and toys he had bought over the years all called this case their home, and were all kept pristine in his care. But he wouldn't go overboard tonight. Maybe one day he could lay out some of his own, much harsher kinks out on the table for Lovino to think over, but he didn't want to scare him. Leather seemed fitting for tonight, and he picked out a collar, long gloves, a pair of boy shorts, and stiletto boots. Arthur was getting turned on already, the smell of the waxy material making his senses burst.

Lovino will be the death of him.

As he was out of practice, it took the Englishman a bit to get everything ready. Luckily there was a bottle of powder in the suitcase as well, aiding him with the clothing. Leather was erotic, but a pain in the ass to put on. Soon enough, though, he had everything on. Arthur walked around a little, knowledge about how to walk in such heels coming back to him after a few shaky steps and bending ankles. Spying his dresser, he stepped to it and decided a bit of metal couldn't hurt. Ambiance and all. A few more piercings than usual were filled in his ears, and he decided to wear his snakebites while he was at it; he didn't have the heart to let those close up.

When he was done, and the case had been kicked back under the bed, Arthur climbed onto the mattress. Lovino had made them save up for a new bed, since he refused to sleep on that "old-ass lumpy piece of shit" any longer. It was nice; a king with soft beige sheets, and pretty duvet of the same base with pastel green vines swirling across it. Not exactly sexy, but Arthur was sure his boyfriend would not be looking at their bedclothes. Laying on his stomach, he began to call the Italian when he cut himself off. Scrambling to the bedside table, he took their almost full bottle of lube from it's drawer and tossed it towards the middle of the bed.

Now that he was sure he had everything, he tousled his hair a little more- wincing as his gloves pulled the strands painfully -and resumed his position on his belly. Arthur lay stretched and languid, his legs bent at the knee and ankles crossing midair. "Lovino!" he called, excitement rising in his body. This was going to be fun.

It took a minute, but the sounds of the Italian walking towards the room could be heard. The handle clinked, and twisted. Lovino stood in the doorway, eyes wide as dinner plates. He seemed to be frozen, and Arthur could not stop the pride from rising in his chest, or the snicker from escaping his lips. "Well, aren't you going to come in?" he purred, grinning toothily. It was all too enjoyable, and he has not even started yet.

Lovino's mouth moved, but no words came out. That blush was back, and more fierce than ever. Gesturing to the desk's chair with his head, Arthur watched amusedly as his Italian dazedly moved towards the chair, not taking his eyes away from Arthur's form. Arm stretched too high, he ran into the chair and stumbled. The blonde had no intention of hiding his snort, making it sound as mocking as he could. Lovino fumbled, but drug the seat across from the bed and sat with an embarrassed scowl.

"Hey," called Arthur, smiling gentler. "This is for you," he darkened his features more, "so be grateful, brat."

This seemed to snap Lovino out of his stupor some, and he reclined more into the wood. "Just get on with it. It's surprising you're not rutting against the mattress like some bitch in heat, the way you look."

Arthur moaned lightly in appreciation. Dirty talk was a huge turn on. He wanted the other to call him horrible names. Degrade him with that oh-so-sharp tongue of his. Make him feel lower than dirt, and stomp all over him. Oh yes. There was a flutter in his chest, and he forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. Another time.

Propping his head in a cool hand, he lowered his eyelids. "Only for you," he said, and began to squirm on the spot. Spreading his knees, the man rubbed his hips against the duvet. He could not feel much of the weak touch through the thick material, but Lovino's reaction was more than enough. He moaned a little, and gave a long, hard thrust. "It's not enough."

Rolling over, the man bent forward for a moment, allowing the leather to stretch over his ass like a second skin before crawling to the side of the bed. He made sure to flex every muscle, his face one of lust and gazing right at the man across from him. Swiveling, he sat on the edge. Arthur spread his legs wide, his heels propping his limbs up more than usual, adding a lovely amount of curve to the view. Leather-clad fingers ran up and down his sides, unable to feel his tattoo but knowing it was there. They dribbled over his ribs, tickled his flat stomach, and rose to his nipples. He inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering.

Sure it was an exaggeration, but he was putting on a show after all. And Lovino seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

The buds were rubbed and tweaked. Though they weren't the most sensitive part of his body, Arthur still enjoyed feeling them hardening on his chest. He was a little rough, trying to make them darker so they would stand out more. Visual presentation was key, after all. As his heart quickened, he lolled his head to rest on his shoulder and licked his lips. A bulge was apparent in his loves jeans, his own unable to stand because of the tight garment constricting it. Exibitionism was wonderful, and he can't remember the last time he got so hard so quickly. It was time to step things up.

Arthur stood, thighs stretching from the boots. He twirled slowly, giving the Italian a chance to look at everything. His black outfit against pale skin, lean muscles, almost transparent body hair, and the handful, of scars littering his body. When he had completed the circle, Lovino was boring into him, eyes darkened to tree bark. Long legs were placed on either side of the brunette's lap, Arthur lowering himself to grind against his boyfriend. A fire shot out from his groin, and spread throughout his body. With a hitched breath, he wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck and arched into him, stretching his neck back in pleasure and sucking on his piercings.

Hands slid around his waist, and wasted no time finding his rear. They squeezed, and Arthur could feel the heat seeping through his shorts. Groaning, he gripped those brown locks, and pulled Lovino's head back. Kisses and hot breath greeted that tan neck. They turned into nips and licks, and the Briton trailed down and thanked the Lord that Lovi had worn a low collared shirt today. Arthur became harsher here, sucking hard and biting red. Both men moaned, the heat and sensations making them shameless together.

Before things could escalate, he gave one more tongue-filled kiss and backed away. Lovino was dazed, and the blonde wiped a trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Smirking, Arthur sucked in that finger. Oh how he loved that he could reduce his lover to drooling for him. But the pressure against his cock was becoming too much to bear. The shorts needed to go. Sticking his thumbs in them, he teasingly lowered them inch by inch. The man's hip bones struck out, the ending tip of his tattoo finally visible.

A feeling of relief washed over him as his cock was released. It stood proudly as he finished stepping out of the shorts, and let them drop to the carpet. Lovino was eyeing him hungrily, but he stuck his nose in the air and pivoted to climb back on the bed. Careful that his heels did not ruin the covers, he decided to kneel with his legs spread as wide as he could while still having balance. Emerald met amber, and Arthur bit his fingertip gently. Like he wasn't getting off on pleasing himself in front of someone, his dick erect and balls hanging between his legs.

A bead of sweat ran down the Italian's neck, hypnotizing him before it descended into his shirt. As subtly as he could, he sought out the bottle of lube. Uncapping it, the Englishman poured a generous amount into his palm, setting the bottle aside and rubbing his hands together. When he finally, finally touched himself, it was like Heaven. Bliss raced through his veins, and deep mones resonated his vocal chords. For a moment he forgot where he was, and who he was with, and simply basked in his masturbation.

Arthur ran his hand up and down the thick shaft, the other fondling his balls. His breath was loud, and heartbeat rapid. The heat was still growing, pulsing inside of him and trying to find a way out. It felt so good, and he would have rushed through it if it were not for a grunt that wasn't his. Snapping his eyes open, thd blonde spied an equally hot and bothered Lovino. His trousers and underwear were at his thighs, an equally hard erection being tended to as fiery irises stared at him intently.

That look made Arthur shudder, and he got back to work. This time at a much slower, more seductive pace. Lovino's cock was cut, unlike his own. It was lovely, and oh did he love playing with it. It suited the other perfectly, and turned the most charming shade of pink for him. Thick, dark pubic hair traveled up his groin. Another thing Arthur loved to play with. Inhaling deeply, the Brit pulled at his foreskin, dragging up along his dick before sliding it back as far as it could go. Touching himself this way was a whole different level of good feeling. Every tap sent electricity through him, and all he could do was groan incoherently.

He needed more lube.

Once he had coated his hands more, focusing on the fingers this time, he fell forward to lean on his forearms. Heatedly, he gazed at Lovino through yellow. Arthur did not know if he felt like a predator, or prey. One arm moved between his legs, grazing his hard-on before finding his entrance. Circling himself for a bit, the Englishman loved the tingles he got from the sensitive nerves living there. Taking a deep breath, he pressed in more. Between his cheeks, and against his hole. Pushing slightly, the barrier gave way easily enough, allowing his middle finger to slide in smoothly.

The feeling of something inside of him would always be weird. His body knew nothing should be there, but it felt so nice that eventually it accepts the intrusion. Wiggling around, he let the finger gyrate to get used to the sensation. Not long passed before he added another, taking the digit out only to enter once more with his index. It felt a lot bigger than only two fingers, but when he distantly accounted his gloves, it made sense. Under normal circumstances one would not notice the extra thickness of his fingers because of them, but this way... They felt huge.

Arthur thrusted them in and out, twisting and letting himself get used to the size. When he figured he was ready, he began to scissor his hole. Slowly expanding his walls, and getting close to hitting his prostate. Once that spot came into play, he knew he would not last much longer. Everything on him was burning, and he could not even be ashamed when his moans turned into whimpers and whines. The sounds coming from just a meter away only escalated his pleasure. Sounds of flesh slapping and rubbing, and a husky voice muttering in low Italian. Foreign and exotic while still being something the Briton was so accustomed to.

Adding a third finger, Arthur panted heavily. Sweat coated him in a thin veil, and he could not tell if he were salivating or not. The feeling of fullness overwhelmed the blonde, making his belly feel heavy. While working his asshole, Arthur adjusted himself so he could grab his cock again. Resting on only his head and knees with his rear in the air, the blonde was sure he was quite the sight. Lovino grunted, and smugness added to his bliss. Twisting his wrist slightly, he aimed to press against his spot. Hooking his digits towards his stomach, it was only a matter of seconds before a spasm of fire flooded through his being. Yes, right there.

"Almost," he whispered, vision blurring. As his mind melted into an animalistic stupor, he vaguely recalled that his lover was right there. He muttered his name, and became louder and louder as he came closer and closer to release. It would assist Lovino along, he knew, and it was all he could do at the moment. In an unexpected instant, that rush he knew all too well overtook him. Plummeting Arthur into a world of ecstasy.

Curling in on himself, the man panted with clenched eyes. As he muddily attained his whereabouts, the Englishman noticed that the only sounds in the room were his and Lovino's labored breaths. Moving sluggishly, he turned until he was laying flat on his front, and dreamily ogled his Italian. Said European was slumped in the chair, sagged with his head against its back. Arthur grinned giddly, and extended his arms. Then he noticed the translucent mess on the other's hand and belly, and peeked to see that his gloves were wet and shining with lube and come. He haphazardly tugged them off, and sighed happily as heatstroked arms and hands were set free.

"Come here," he ordered lazily, voice groggy from exhaustion. Lovino watched him from mostly closed eyes, and pulled his shirt over his head. Using the fabric to clean himself, he shakily rose and made his way to the bed, allowing his jeans and underwear to fall and stay on the floor. As he hefted his body onto the mattress, Arthur rolled to lay on his side.

They embraced snugly, the brunette nuzzling into his neck before he sneered and backed away slightly. "Off," he grumbled, and worked on the collar's buckle. That also was thrown to the floor. Once the obstacle was removed, he went right back to bury his face into rosy flesh.

This is how they always spend their post-coital high. Wordless, and wrapped around each other. Lovino was the perfect lover, and never ceased to amaze Arthur with how utterly natural he was when it came to romance. He could make the hardened Brit putty in his hands as if it were some simple matter. But Arthur was okay with this. He trusts Lovino with everything he is. Loves him more than he has ever loved anything, and knows that he'll be taken care of. Sighing lightly, he held on all the more tightly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Because Dark sends me her smut, and I thought I'd repay her.

(And because of writer's block and wow I wasn't planning to post this, but hey why not.)


End file.
